inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Battle under Farthen Dûr
The Battle under Farthen Dûr, also called the Battle of Tronjheim, was fought between the Varden and their Dwarven allies against Urgals in the service of the Empire. The battle marked the beginning of the Rider War. Build-up in the Battle under Farthen Dûr]] Urgals under the command of the Shade Durza, had been marshaling in secret in Ithrö Zhâda, a hidden fortress within the Beor Mountains (and once an old Dwarven city known as Orthiad), for months prior to the assault. The Varden were able to anticipate and prepare for the attack, however, thanks to a message received by the dwarves. The Varden had their women and children evacuated to the surrounding valleys with guides to take them to Surda, in case the Varden were defeated. However, some of the women such as Arya and Nasuada stayed behind and fought in the battle anyway. Ajihad also sent messengers to Surda and the elves in Du Weldenvarden, so that if the Varden were defeated, they would not be caught by surprise. Strategies Galbatorix planned this attack for two purposes: one to wipe out all of the Varden and their Dwarven allies, and the second to weaken the Urgals to the point where he would be able to get rid of them at his leisure. Durza's strategy was simple. He planned to lead his armies through the tunnels from Ithrö Zhâda to Farthen Dûr, taking the Varden stronghold by surprise. He also intended to personally capture Eragon. Ajihad's defence sealed off two of the three main tunnels, in order to funnel the Urgal attackers into a concentrated location where they could be easily destroyed. As an extra precaution, they tarred the tunnel entrances and fired them during the attack. The Varden also had their army split into three groups, one led by Ajihad, another led by Jörmundur, and the last led by the Dwarf King Hrothgar. These groups were positioned in different parts around Farthen Dûr in order to prevent the loss of Tronjheim. Ajihad also had The Twins relay orders to Eragon throughout the battle. Victory During the battle, The Twins contacted Eragon with orders to help the other Varden battalions, and Eragon noticed that the battle was not going well for the Varden. During the battle, Saphira was wounded by an Urgal and Eragon was contacted by The Twins to go to Tronjheim. Eragon complied and, while Arya healed Saphira, he learned that it was a trap, for Durza had lured Eragon into a one-on-one situation (as he had planned) and managed to grievously wound the Dragon Rider. Thanks to a diversion from Arya and Saphira -- the breaking of the Star Sapphire (Isidar Mithrim) -- Eragon retaliated and dealt the Shade a killing blow through the heart before falling unconscious himself. Durza's death broke the binding spell he had on the Urgals, who then turned on their own forces and annihilated themselves. The Aftermath In the aftermath of the Battle under Farthen Dûr, Ajihad, accompanied by Murtagh, routed the remaining Urgals from the tunnels. Their scouting party was ambushed by a party of Urgals under the command of the treacherous Twins. Ahjihad was killed, and Murtagh was captured and presumed dead. Behind the scenes Orik, Jörmundur, Angela, Solembum, The Twins, and Garzhvog, all of whom participate in the battle in the book, are not present in the battle in the film or video game. In the film In the film version of the battle, the Imperial Army attacks Farthen Dûr shortly after Eragon arrives there. At the start of the battle, Durza summons up a creature known only as the Beast. Meanwhile, Murtagh, who is unfortunately locked up in a cage throughout most of the battle, breaks out and saves Hrothgar from some of the Empire's troops. Eragon also saves Murtagh by knocking some enemy troops off a bridge with Saphira's tail (this also occurs before the "sky battle"). Eragon and Saphira then proceed to engage Durza and the Beast in battle. The Beast wounds Saphira, who launches Eragon from her tail. Eragon lands on the beast and abruptly stab Durza through the heart, killing him. The Beast dissipates, and Eragon begins to fall to the ground, but Saphira catches him. The two then crash to the ground together. Eragon, desperately trying to heal the dying Saphira with his magic then passes out through overuse of his energy. In the aftermath, both recover successfully. In the video game In the Eragon video game, there are three levels dealing with this battle: one on the ground, and two in the air. The first one deals with killing all of the Urgals from the air using Eragon's magic and Saphira, who can finally breath fire. The second level deals with killing the King's soldiers from the ground using magic and Saphira's help. The last of these three levels deals with fighting Durza high above the beleaguered city in a boss battle that subsequently ends the game. Warriors Varden * Eragon Shadeslayer/Saphira * Ajihad * Hrothgar * Nasuada * Orik * Jörmundur * Arya * Murtagh * Angela * Solembum * The Twins Empire * Durza * Garzhvog * The Twins Trivia *Christopher Paolini originally asked for a small role in the Eragon film; according to rumor, he was supposed to be a Varden soldier who is beheaded during the Battle under Farthen Dûr. The timing of his European book tour created a conflict, however, and he was unable to fulfill his wish. Notes Farthen Dûr Farthen Dûr es:Batalla bajo Farthen Dûr